Sleigh Bells In The Snow
by Desperate For Attention
Summary: "Hawy stop!" Teddy shouted grasping the attention of everyone in the room. "Listen I can heaw the bells." He grinned; amber eyes alight with a fresh excitement.  Drarry and Teddy. Family fic.


**Title:** Sleigh bells in the snow  
><strong>Chapter Title: <strong>  
><strong>Author:<strong> Desperate For Attention  
><strong>Beta Reader: <strong>N/A  
><strong>For:<strong> Whoever wants to read my crap  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Harry Potter  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Real bad spelling, and grammar  
><strong>Song title: <strong>White Christmas – Bing Crosby  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards. I am making absolutely no money from this fic, not even a penny in fact I am paying my electricity to pay for it! Nor do I own the beautiful songs by any of the bands that may have been used; I just merely steal them for a few hours of each day.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> "Hawy stop!" Teddy shouted suddenly. "Listen I can heaw the bells." He grinned; amber eyes alight with a fresh excitement.

* * *

><p><em>I'm dreaming of a white Christmas<br>Just like the ones I used to know  
>Where the tree tops glisten.<br>And children listen  
>To hear sleigh bells in the snow<em>

"Can you hear them Teddy?" Harry whispered pressing his hands to the glass while grinning at the small amber eyed toddler, Teddy huffed before toddling his way across the room, his tiny hands mirroring his god fathers on the frosted glass of the patio and pressed his ear to it.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, the steady rhythm of Teddy breathing heavily against the glass filling the silence, while Harry bit the inside of his lip to prevent himself from chuckling at the crinkled brow and look of concentration on his tiny godsons face.

"No." Teddy sniffed, scrunching up his face in concentration and frowning up at his godfather. "Is he coming?"

"Of course he is!" Harry beamed excitedly hoisting the youngster up against his hip and pointing towards the glass, rubbing away the steam that had accumulated over the patio window. "If you look really, really hard you can see Rudolph's nose, right there see it?" Harry breathed pointing randomly towards the sky.

"No," Teddy said again with a frown, leaning away from Harry to rub away some of the steam. "Why won't he come and see me?" The pup pouted looking back to Harry as if his godfather had all of the answers he was looking for and many more.

"Cause he only comes when you're a sleep." Draco smiled coming to stand beside them with a hot cup of tea in one hand and a chocolate reindeer for Teddy in the other, a grin etched across his face when Teddy eagerly accepted the sweet and Harry leaned down to press a loving kiss to the front of his lips.

"But I want to see him befowe I go to sleep." Teddy pouted, snapping off Rudolph's antlers and slipping a piece playfully between Harry's lips with a childish giggle.

"But if you see him then he can't deliver all of the presents." Draco answered easily.

"Why not? I see you and Hawy giving me pwesents on my bwthday." Teddy argued causing Harry to laugh and teasingly nudge the whelp with his arm.

"That's because those are presents that Draco and I have brought for you. Santa's presents are made by magic elves." Harry smiled.

"Why do they make all the toys?" Teddy asked staring out of the window at the falling snow and sparkling sky.

"To make them all special." Draco whispered, bringing the cup to his lips to hide his amusement when Teddy watched him through suspicious golden eyes, totally un-convinced.

"Will he weally come when I go to sleep?" The youngster asked watching the flowing flakes float across the window. "And all my pwesents will be hewe when I wake up?"

"Yeah as soon as you fall asleep he'll be coming down the chimney to leave you everything you wanted this year." Harry grinned.

"I want to go to bed now, pwease Hawy." Teddy grinned curling his tiny fingers into the thick knitted fabric of Harry's Christmas jumper. "But you and Dwaco have to go to bed to, cause he won't come unless you awe asleep!"

"He's right." Draco laughed; Harry smirked lifting his brow when Draco shook his head with a roll of the eyes, running his tongue across his teeth and flushed a light pinkie colour at Harry's suggestive smile.

"Come on then, let's go to bed." Harry grinned pulling the curtain as he turned on his heels and began to leave the room, Teddy yawning over his shoulder.

"Hawy stop!" Teddy shouted suddenly, pulling away from his godfathers shoulder to stare transfixed on the patio door, his wide eyes a light with sudden excitement and a beaming smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Listen I can heaw the bells." He grinned; amber eyes alight with a fresh excitement.

Harry looked across to Draco a laugh tugging at the corners of his mouth when the room filled with a light jingle, the fake snow from the tree fell in light flakes at Harry's feet dusting the toes of his socks. But he didn't seem to notice, or take any interest in it, Harry;s eyes widened at the sound and he looked excitedly towards Draco mirroring the expression of their tiny godson.

Grey eyes slipped down to the base of the tree, an amused smile pressing to his lips when he found the bloody cat playing with that sodding bell at the base of the tree again, silently purring happily at the sound. Draco didn't mention it, just turned to an excited Harry and Teddy who were excitedly looking back at him.

"Yeah we hear him Teddy."

* * *

><p><em>Eeep! I have had this fic so long.<br>This was my original Christmas fic last year but for some reason I never posted it.  
>I've posted it up before, but it was so out of season that I took it down and decided to save it for this year. Since I am feeling very festive this week, 7 days till Christmas. I honestly can't wait.<em>


End file.
